


don't take your eyes off me

by splendidlyimperfect



Series: i'm with them [13]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Counter Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gray discovers a new kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multi, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, Smut, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, Voyeurism, erotic asphyxiation, mirror kink, they like to fuck in all the places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendidlyimperfect/pseuds/splendidlyimperfect
Summary: “That’s new,” Natsu murmured, shifting Gray until he was bent over the sink, facing the mirror. “You like watching yourself, too?”Gray discovers a new kink, and the four of them have some fun in the shower.





	don't take your eyes off me

When Gray opened the apartment door, the first thing he heard was Rogue moaning _fuck, Natsu, yes_. He shivered, setting down his bags and making his way into the bedroom. The bathroom door was propped open and he could hear the shower running over the sound of Rogue moaning.

Gray moved as quietly as he could to the door of the bathroom, then peeked inside.

Rogue stood with his back pressed to the shower wall, head thrown back and mouth open in a loud moan. Gray could just see Natsu on his knees, hands on Rogue’s hips, taking Rogue’s cock in his mouth while Rogue tugged on his hair. Water splashed down around them, plastering Natsu’s hair to his head and dripping in rivulets down his back.

“F-fuck, babe, y-yeah,” Rogue gasped, tipping Natsu’s chin up until they were looking at each other. “Gods, you look good.”

Gray moaned softly, rubbing himself through his jeans as his boyfriend’s words shot straight to his cock. Natsu pushed forward, pressing his nose to Rogue’s stomach, and Rogue dug his fingers into the back of Natsu’s head.

“My turn.” Sting’s voice came from next to Natsu and Gray shifted slightly in the doorway to see that Sting was also on his knees, next to Natsu, pressing kisses to Natsu’s shoulder and biting down gently. Natsu hummed, pulling off Rogue’s cock and turning to kiss Sting, sliding their tongues together and reaching down to stroke him.

Gray felt his breath catch in his throat and he tried his best to stay quiet as he tugged off his shirt, then popped open the button of his jeans and shifted them down his thighs. He bit back a moan as he began to stroke himself.

“C’mere, sweetheart,” Rogue said softly, running his fingers down Sting’s cheek, then fisting his fingers in Sting’s hair and pulling him forward. Sting took Rogue’s cock in eagerly, running his hands up Rogue’s thighs and gazing up at Rogue with a look of adoration on his face.

Gray brought a hand up to cover his mouth as he fucked up into his fist, watching Rogue’s hips rock forward into Sting’s mouth. Natsu started kissing across Sting’s shoulders, running one hand up Rogue’s chest and brushing across his nipple.

“G-good boy,” Rogue gasped, stroking Sting’s hair as he thrust forward. “Y-you take me so well, fuck-”

Gray couldn’t help it, and a groan slipped past his hand as he ran his fingers over the head of his cock. Rogue’s eyes snapped up to meet Gray’s, and Rogue’s surprised expression quickly turned to one of want.

“Looks like we have an audience,” he said. Natsu turned and followed Rogue’s gaze, biting his lip at the red that flushed from Gray’s chest to his cheeks. Sting never moved from Rogue’s cock, making soft sounds as Rogue thrust forward into his mouth.

Natsu pushed himself up, stepping out of the shower and moving toward Gray. He shoved Gray’s hand away from his cock and wrapped his own hand around it, leaning forward and kissing Gray’s neck as he stroked him. 

“How long’ve you been watching us?” Natsu growled, nipping at Gray’s earlobe. Gray let out an embarrassed whine, bringing his hands up to Natsu’s shoulders and digging his fingernails into the soft skin.

“N-not long,” he admitted, tipping his head back as Natsu licked and sucked at his skin, pressing his wet chest against Gray’s and slowly stroking his cock.

“You like watching, don’t you?” Natsu murmured, moving back up to kiss Gray, tasting coffee on his tongue. “How ‘bout I fuck you while you watch Sting suck off Rogue?”

Gray’s fingers tightened on Natsu’s shoulders and he bit Natsu’s lip, shuffling the rest of the way out of his jeans and making a soft sound of surprise when Natsu grabbed his hips roughly and turned him around, pushing him against the sink.

Gray knew he was supposed to look at the other two, but he caught Natsu’s reflection in the mirror and heat rushed to his face, leaving him feeling slightly dizzy. Natsu bit down on Gray’s shoulder and looked up at their reflection, grinning at the overwhelmed expression on Gray’s face.

“That’s new,” Natsu murmured, shifting Gray until he was bent over the sink, facing the mirror. “You like watching yourself, too?”

Gray could only moan as Natsu reached around him and continued to stroke his cock, then grabbed the bottle of lube from the basket next to the sink and squeezed some onto his fingers. Gray didn’t even tense as Natsu’s fingers found their way to his ass, and he pushed back eagerly, chest shaking as he watched the gleam in Natsu’s eyes.

“You want this so bad, don’t you?” Natsu thrust his fingers harder and grinned as Gray threw his head back and moaned. “Fuck, you’re so hot.”

Gray glanced over at Sting, who was still on his knees in front of Rogue, but his gaze was quickly drawn back to the mirror as Natsu brought a hand up over Gray’s chest, pinching his nipples and running down Gray’s stomach.

“N-natsu,” he gasped, leaning forward as Natsu added another finger, nudging Gray’s legs apart with his knee.

“Look up,” Natsu ordered, bringing his hand up to Gray’s hair and tugging it until Gray was looking at his reflection in the mirror. “W-want you to watch me fuck you.”

Gray shuddered, reaching back and dragging his nails across Natsu’s thighs. Natsu hissed, withdrawing his fingers and lining his cock up against Gray’s ass.

“P-please,” Gray said, groaning as Natsu thrust into him, hard and all at once. “Sh-shit, fuck…” He squeezed his eyes closed and tried to drop his head, but Natsu pulled hard on his hair, forcing him to look back at their reflection.

“I said, I want you to watch.” His voice was low and shaky, and he thrust forward, pushing Gray’s hips into the edge of the sink. The slight pain made Gray let out an embarrassingly long moan. He kept his eyes open, gaze skipping from the flush that made its way up his chest, to the wanting look in Natsu’s eyes, to the reflection of Sting on his knees in the shower.

“Sh-shit,” Gray gasped, pushing back against Natsu and groaning as Natsu wrapped an arm around his chest, thrusting harder. Gray’s heartbeat thundered under Natsu’s hand as they locked eyes in the mirror, Natsu leaning forward to press kisses along the back of Gray’s neck. Natsu’s cheeks were red and his wet hair was slicked out of his face, and the way he looked at Gray was enough to make Gray stop breathing.

Natsu must have read his mind.

“Can I?” He asked, bringing his hand up to rest lightly over Gray’s throat. The faint pressure made Gray lean his head back and whimper, never taking his eyes off their reflection. He nodded, whispering a soft _please._

Natsu’s fingers tightened around Gray’s throat and and Gray felt dizzy, struggling to suck in air underneath the pressure of Natsu’s fingers. He rocked his hips back, gasping as Natsu let up a bit and ground against Gray’s ass.

“Jesus, babe,” Natsu groaned, waiting a few seconds before tightening his fingers again. “F-fuck, you look-” His hand left Gray’s cock to grab his hip instead, pulling him tighter against Natsu. “You feel so fucking good.”

Gray took a shuddering breath as Natsu released his throat again, and then threw his head forward as he felt a warm heat envelop his cock. He tried to look down but Natsu shook his head, squeezing Gray’s throat again and drawing his hips back, only to thrust forward again.

“Christ,” Rogue murmured, appearing behind Natsu in the mirror and locking eyes with Gray. Gray’s chest shook at the naked desire in Rogue’s gaze. It was Sting on his knees, then, working skillfully over Gray’s cock.

Natsu groaned in Gray’s ear, shuddering as Rogue’s hand slid down his back to his ass. Gray gasped in a breath, entranced by the way Natsu’s face transformed and his hips shuddered when Rogue slid a finger into him.

“Shit,” Nastu whispered, leaning heavily on Gray. He let go of Gray’s throat, bringing his hand down to Sting’s hair instead. Gray took several shaky breaths as Natsu dropped his forehead between Gray’s shoulders, moaning and rocking his hips back.

“That’s it,” Rogue murmured, running a hand up Natsu’s back as he thrust in and out. He locked eyes with Gray in the mirror, gaze full of heat as he added a second finger, causing Nastu to jerk forward. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous.”

Gray whined as Natsu’s fingers tightened on his hip, breath hot on Gray’s back as he panted and groaned against Rogue’s fingers. Sting’s hands ran up and down Gray’s thighs as he slid onto Gray’s cock, making noises that nearly had Gray coming then and there.  

“You ready?” Rogue murmured in Natsu’s ear, and Gray felt Natsu nod against his back and then cry out as Rogue pressed into him.

“F-fuck, ahh…” Natsu’s voice was shaky as he thrust forward into Gray again, then rocked back against Rogue. “Holy shit.”

Gray felt Natsu’s hand come back up to his throat and he tightened his hand on Natsu’s thigh, pressing forward into the touch. Nastu let out a small laugh and squeezed gently.

“Look at yourself,” he murmured, catching Gray’s eye in the mirror. “Fuck, ahh…” Natsu shuddered as Rogue thrust forward into him. Gray’s breath caught as Sting took him particularly deep and he reached up, grabbing Natsu’s hand.

“Please, I…”

Natsu stared at Gray intently in the mirror. “Last time,” he warned, stroking his thumb under Gray’s ear. “N-now?”

“Yes,” Gray gasped, and everything happened at once. Natsu’s fingers tightened around Gray’s throat as he thrust forward, and Sting swallowed hard, digging his fingernails into Gray’s thighs. Gray’s eyes met Rogue’s in the mirror and then he was coming, dizziness pulling the sensation from him that much harder. It felt like he was flying, everything in his body tensing and then floating lightly as he sucked in heavy breaths, Natsu’s warm chest pressed against his back as Gray rocked into Sting’s mouth, cursing incoherently.

“Sh-shit, gnnnhghhnn.” Natsu’s voice broke as he released Gray’s throat, wrapping an arm around his chest instead to hold him tight. Gray ran his fingers through Sting’s hair, hissing through his teeth as Sting pulled away slowly, running his tongue over the tip of Gray’s cock.

Gray tried to say something to Sting, but his voice was gone, and he used his hands instead, maneuvering Sting until he was sitting up the counter with his legs on either side of Gray. Gray kissed him, hard, tasting himself on Sting’s tongue as he reached down and wrapped a hand around Sting’s cock.

Nastu’s breath hit Gray’s back in short pants as he rested his forehead against the back of Gray’s neck and thrust into him, matching Rogue’s pace. Gray broke his kiss with Sting and looked over Sting’s shoulder into the mirror again, catching Rogue’s intent gaze.

“Graaay,” Sting keened, hips pressing up into Gray’s fist as he dragged his teeth over Gray’s neck. Natsu lifted his forehead and brought a hand up to the back of Sting’s head, pulling him for a messy kiss over Gray’s shoulder.

For a few moments, the bathroom was filled with their bodies moving together, soft gasps and whimpers, all over the sound of the water hitting the floor of the shower. Rogue’s eyes never left Gray’s, and the tight sensation in Gray’s chest nearly brought him to tears.

Then Natsu gasped hard into Sting’s mouth as he came, fingers digging into Gray’s hip and soft moans falling from his lips. Gray felt Natsu’s hips jerk against him as Rogue let out a stuttered growl, gaze dropping from Gray’s as he cursed and bit down on Natsu’s shoulder.

Gray groaned quietly as Natsu moved backward into Rogue’s arms, pulling out of Gray and leaving him and Sting to lean against the counter. Gray’s hand sped up on Sting’s cock and he pulled Sting back in for a kiss, running his fingers through Sting’s wet hair.

Gray felt his voice coming back to him and he murmured a soft, “gods, I love you,” against Sting’s lips, moving closer and pressing them together everywhere he could. Sting whimpered, hands moving up to cup Gray’s face and hips canting up into Gray’s fist. “C’mon, sweetheart,” Gray whispered. “Come for me.”

“Fuck, G-gray,” Sting stuttered as he bit down on Gray’s lip, spilling over Gray’s hand. Gray continued to stroke him slowly, running his other hand through Sting’s hair, until Sting whined and pulled away.

Sting wrapped his arms around Gray’s shoulders and pulled him close, kissing the side of his neck. “Love you too,” he murmured, fingers tracing gentle circles down Gray’s back.

Gray glanced up into the mirror to see Rogue and Natsu separating from a kiss. They both locked eyes with him, and Rogue reached out, trailing his fingers over Gray’s lower back.

“Guess we’d better actually shower now,” he said, humming as Natsu leaned against him.

“Mm,” Natsu agreed. Then he grinned at Gray, reaching out and pulling him into a kiss. He rubbed his nose against Gray’s cheek, then added, “and we now we definitely need to get a mirror for the bedroom.”


End file.
